patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron the Bee
Character Info Lady Saffron was a young bee from the former Golden Hive Colony. While somewhat naive, she's brave and always willing to help others. The fiancée of Charmy Bee, Saffron became a member of theChaotix with him after their homeland was destroyed by the Eggman Empire. Since then she has participated in numerous missions with the group, until she was imprisoned by Thrash the Devil in another zone along with Julie-Su and the echidnas of Albion. She spend all her lifetime alone in the Unknown Dimension hoping to see Charmy once more. Her life was nearly draining away as her hope of freedom was getting lower, Comparing to Lien-Da and her friend Julie-Su who somehow got free ahead of time during Azazel invasion. She later became free after Jarek and Thrash battle, Around the point when Thrash sacrifice himself from the pain he caused. Jarek grabbed her along with Kayli the Echidna and exit through the Warp Ring back to Mobius, Where she hugged Charmy in deepest tears of joy. Backstory Saffron was a childhood friend of Charmy Bee, residing in Golden Hive Colony. When confronted by his Acknowledgment Ceremony, Charmy decided to flee from his royal responsibilities. Saffron was unable to understand why Charmy was so upset, and though she tried to help Charmy ignored her and left. She remained alone for some time after Charmy fled to Angel Island. Almost a year later however, Charmy returned home and accepted his role as prince, as well as becoming Saffron's fiance. Months later, Charmy and Saffron found themselves meeting up with Charmy's friend Knuckles the Echidna, who at this point had evolved into Chaos Knuckles. They conversed for a bit till Nack the Weasel and his sister Nic showed up to capture Knuckles and threatened them both in order to make Knuckles cooperate. Upon realizing that the Weasels were gone (though Saffron suggested they go get help) they both immediately went to help Knuckles! Upon finding the place where he had been taken and seeing him in considerable pain Saffron and Charmy in their small forms they intervened and managed to do enough to stop them. The result was that Knuckles remained in his green form, while Dr. Finitevus was transformed by the experience. Some time later, Knuckles received a message from Remington stating that Albion and the rest of the Echidnas were under attack by Lien-Da and the Dark Egg Legion. Saffron and Julie-Su remained behind to guard the Master Emerald, but unfortunately both soon were ambushed by Thrash the Devil and were trapped in an unknown location by his Super-charged Warp Ring. Charmy had left with Vector and Espio to look for Mighty and Ray, and Espio had promised Saffron that he would keep him safe. Appears in Main Story *Thrash Saga (Saved in the end) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *??? Friends *Charmy Bee (Fiancee) *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Julie-Su *Lien-Da Enemies *Thrash the Devil (Imprisoning her) Ability TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Bees Category:Alive Category:Female